


Go Away

by chemicalslut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalslut/pseuds/chemicalslut
Summary: It's basically hate and a lot of murder





	Go Away

It was a wonderful afternoon, the sky had a beautiful gradient, and it was a bit cold. I was laying in bed relaxing after I did all of my chores and homework, I wasn't really thinking about anything or meditating, I was just thinking about **_my girlfriend_ **and how beautiful she is. But then I started to remember about that fucking annoying **bitch** , we'll call her.. **bitch** haha..This **bitch** had nothing better to do but to bother **_my girlfriend,_** I hated her with all my life! She didn't know how to keep her shit to herself, she wants my girlfriend but I won't allow it. I just wish she died already, she can't seem to understand that my girlfriend doesn't want her, that bitch is such a liar and manipulator. I want to make her regret ever getting close to her, I just don't get why she won't leave her alone, I hate hearing that bitches name. It haunts me to know she's alive, I don't want her to live anymore. Call me crazy all you want but I can't stop thinking about how I'm going to get rid of that **bitch** , I can already see the blood splattered all over the wall, my clothes stained with that **bitch** , I can't wait to decorate my house with that **bitches** bones, use her teeth to make a rattle and use her hair to make a fancy bag. A trash can is worth more than that **bitch** ever will be. Who's gonna remember her anyways? **NOBODY** , and that makes it easier for me.

I honestly don't know why I bother so much, I try not to pay attention to that **bitch** but It makes me so angry whenever she gets close to **_my girlfriend,_** I don't like it when anyone gets close to her but I don't wanna say anything because I get so shy about it, I love **_my girlfriend_** very much and I wouldn't like anything happening to her..I don't want anyone to take her away from me, we've already got apart in the past and I don't want that happening again, I've realized how much she really loves me and I realize that I've hurt her so much. I'm working on being better for her. But anyways, enough of the cutesy sad stuff. Back to the **bitch** , as I was saying about the blood splattered in the walls, I should also get it splattered all over me! I should be wearing white clothes from head to toe, so when I kill her I have a memory, kinda like a trophy. I also want **_my girlfriend_** to help, or at least watch. But I'm not sure if she wants to, It's fine if she doesn't because at least she'll be free from that disgusting trash bag. But there's also other people that bother _**my girlfriend**_.

Until next time.


End file.
